


All Four 4th Street

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the sailor quartet loose there memory they go back to being young women in a small tokyo neighbour hood. Chibi Usagi has no choice but to wait for her team</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Four 4th Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineSquishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).



> I am sorry it this is clunky and if the ladies are not as much of the focus as Chibi Usa turned out to be, but they were truly the stars of this. 
> 
> I had a better ending planned but it wasn;t working out for me. I hope you enjoy.

It was just another day for the women who owned and operated the Coffee house on 4th Street. They customers were there for the show as well as the expertly crafted coffee products. The lady Ves smiled behind the counter as she took another order called it out writing it on the cup and tossing the empty cup to the next sister. It was always a great show. Customer after customer watched as there cups of coffee moved down the line to the different sisters as they crafted and created these drinks.  
Juno, the artist of the four was enjoying mixing the drinks and causing the cream and foam of them to blend into intricate images. A flower for one customer, a heart with stars for another, a peacock for the third. Each image matching the customer who had ordered the drink.   
Pallas smiled as she put plates of the handmade treats together and often balanced them over to the customer who had ordered it. She would often had one balancing on her blue bun, her shoulders arm and hand. Sometimes she would even spin the plate as she dropped it on the table with a small tinkle of the china.   
Ceres was the queen of the chill! As they said. She often could craft a cold drink in just a few moments and have it expertly blended so the flavours all mixed nicely and you were never forced to blow a chunk of ice out of the straw. Even these drinks often had images along the side. The one she currently made was a strawberry lemonade but there was small crescent moons in the strawberry flavour floating in a sea of pink Lemonade. “YUMMY!” the customer called as she heard her name get called and she picked up her drink mixing the colours together with a straw not noticing the crescent moons. 

Customers loved coming here, people tried to figure out where the four sisters came from. To have the talents that they showed it had to be somewhere special. A few thought they were once circus folk, other thought they were witches. No matter the theory, it all came down to who they once were in a previous life. And only a few of the customers knew that past life.   
One of such customers was sitting in the corner sipping her hot coca and watching the four work. She had a small sad smile on her face as the image of the winged unicorn in her cup started to disappear with each nudge of the ceramic.  
“Enjoying the show?” someone asked her as they sat beside her. She nodded at the taller blond woman who wore her hair in the same fancy pig tails as the younger woman.   
“It is hard to believe that they can do that!” She spoke sipping her hot chocolate again as her soon to be future mother sipped the blended strawberry lemonade that was just served up. Another drink was tossed at one of the sisters, a hot one but the cup was caught with soft hands and no drop was spilled as Juno crafted the next foamed image.  
“I asked about where they learned how to do this.” Usagi asked between sips of her cold drink. She loved coming here the drinks were amazing, and the show was worth the money she paid for their drinks.  
“What they say Meatball head?” Usa-chan looked at her mother and smirked over the edge of the mug.   
“I should just put you over my knee and spank you!” the taller blond spoke as she fumed a bit. The nickname was one she hated and the little brat knew it.  
“I will tell Mamo-Chan!” the young woman smirked. Sighing Usagi continued on.  
“They said they just knew how to do it, like they woke up one morning and had this ability to work together and do these amazing things.”   
“They are amazing sisters.” Usa said as she looked into the bits of drink in her mug. It was hard to believe that these ladies were her team, they were the ones who would be her talent, her trusted companions to continue on the legacy her mother was building right now.  
“Cheer up kid, they will come to you soon!” Mamo-chan spoke as he sat down next to his family. He too had one of the amazingly crafted drinks. His foam in the image of a mask and two hearts. “You would think they knew.” He smiled taking a sip as the after work crowd became larger. 

 

It was a few days later and Usa-chan sat with her hot chocolate in the corner watching the girls, they crafted the winged unicorn for her again. It was like they remembered her, and Helios. “Why so glum Sugar?” The lady with a blue bun asked as she was clearing tables carefully tossing cups at her green haired sister as they worked together.   
“Oh I was just thinking of someone special.”  
“A man, always a man!” She winked as she wiped off invisible dirt from the table. “Well Sugar, that drink there will help you I think! Hot chocolate always makes me feel a touch better.” With that she moved to the next table.   
“She is right small Lady.” Another voice spoke as the tall dark woman sat beside her, her hair framing her back and face with dark almost green softness.   
“I need them Setsuna!” She spoke gently. “I need to take them home, I need to get back, and they are stuck here serving coffee.”  
“It is too soon.” The guardian of time spoke into her mug, the image of a key once on top. “We have to wait for them to be ready.”  
“Make them ready!” The young princess hissed as she looked angry at her friend, her protector. “Puu I need them to go home!”  
“Give it time. You have to give it time. You will return home with your team when they are ready, when you are ready. Let your parents work, they will help when it is time.” She smiled at the young girl she protected all these years.  
The young Princess gave a sigh and watched as the women continued to work to the awe of the customers. She had to be patient, she had to wait. It would all come eventually.


End file.
